Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall
by johannahsikeschimes
Summary: Ronan confronts his love Johannah, believing she is unfaithful to him. Unbeknownst to Ronan, Johannah has been hiding the knowledge of his unborn child from him to protect their child from...him and his horrible temper, of course. RonanxOC oneshot OOC Ronan
1. Chapter 1

Ronan's lungs deflated furiously as he let out a deep sigh. "I demand to know why you've been hiding from me." His voice exploded angrily as I stood before him in the throne room. "What is your pathetic story this time for avoiding me?"

Ronan tilted up my chin to face his violet eyes. "Do you not love me anymore, Johannah?"

I nodded sincerely, my head in his tight grasp. "I love you so much, Ronan."

Ronan sighed again, freeing my chin. "Then why have you been acting like this? Is this about the orb again? Do you think it has taken your place again in my heart?"

"No, it's not about the orb!" I shouted defensively.

"Do not LIE to me!" Ronan roared, crossing the room to me in a flurry of black. I flinched away from him, terrified of his infamous temper.

"Please!" I cried out, frightened. "Don't hurt me. I wouldn't lie to you."

Ronan took a deep breath, attempting to control his rage. "Tell me the truth, know that I would not harm you...but you are making this very difficult for me. I do not know how much longer I can contain my fury."

The room remained deathly still and unmoving.

Ronan took another sharp breath into his lungs, vexed by my silence. "You are testing my patience, Johannah. It's simple. Just tell me the truth."

He grabbed my arm quickly and forced me to remove my gaze from the floor and peer into his eyes once more.

"Please, Ronan..." I begged. "Please don't hurt the baby. Please don't hurt our child..." My wavering voice gave out, and I fell to my knees sobbing uncontrollably.

Ronan's glare softened and he put the Universal Weapon on the ground next to him as he leaned over me. "Johannah, do not be afraid."

He reached for me but I jerked away frantically, petrified that he would hurt me.

Ronan sighed dramatically. "Johannah, listen to me. I told you that I would not harm you. I love you. Now that I know you are with my child, I must protect you as I would protect the orb."

I looked into his eyes and saw that he was genuine. I moved closer to him and Ronan cupped my cheek gently. "I wanted to tell you about the baby. I really did but..."

"But what, Johannah? You can tell me anything. I have been worried about you. I have not seen you for days and I thought you were betraying me with another man." Ronan caressed my face, urging me to continue.

"I thought you would have me killed. I love you but I was so scared that you only thought of me as a one night stand. That you would take our baby away as your heir and kill me." I weeped into his chest.

Ronan lifted my chin up to meet his eyes. "I love you, Johannah. I love the child we have made together. If anything happened to you, it would devastate me. I would never harm you. If anyone ever dared to harm you, they must go through me and I would see to it that they suffer to their last breath. Our child means the end of the reign of Thanos. You must both be kept safe."

He smiled rarely down at me and captured my lips with his. I deepened the kiss and Ronan slipped his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues danced together until we separated a few moments later. Ronan took a deep breath before sealing another kiss on my lips and pulled apart from me only to puff another lungful of air.

Ronan coughed, clearing his lungs from breathlessness. He smirked and hoisted me up from the floor. "Would you care to be alone with me?"

I nodded, smiling. "I love you, Ronan."

"I love you, Johannah." Ronan replied, giving me a small kiss on the mouth.

The rest of my evening was spent screaming out in ecstasy from Ronan's bed where the entire Dark Aster could hear me.


	2. Chapter 2

The days following Ronan's knowledge of our child were unpleasant.

I walked every inch of the Dark Aster looking behind me.

I felt that Nebula or Korath may try to kill our child. I didn't want Thanos to find out either.

If he knew...

I felt Ronan grab my shoulders and pull me into a kiss from behind my neck.

"You know what will happen if Thanos finds out, Ronan." I said breathlessly as he locked lips with me.

His growl was fierce as he answered me. "_No._ He will not touch my heir."

"But the orb, Ronan..." I spoke up. "He wants that more than he would want my baby."

Ronan sighed. "Johannah. He calls me boy. He doesn't know what judgement I have in store for him. I need you more than ever now, my love."

I knew what he meant and I began to sob against his strong arms. "No!" I wailed as I screamed uncontrollably, grabbing him tighter. "Our child cannot grow up fatherless! You can't do this to me! If anything happened to you I couldn't go on."

His fingers traced through my black curls as his violet orbs met my green. He breathed in deeply. "It won't happen. You have my word, Johannah."

"I can't do this, Ronan." I whispered. I squirmed out of his grasp and continued making my way down the long bricked corridor of the Dark Aster.

I heard Ronan sigh as I approached the room we now shared since my confession of pregnancy to him.

"Trust me for once, Johannah." His rugged voice tried to comfort me to no avail.


	3. Chapter 3

Ronan sighed dejectedly.

I had been avoiding him lately. I didn't want to see him after the decision he made to take on Thanos.

He sighed again, on his throne. This caused Nebula and Korath to look over anxiously.

"What's wrong?"

My voice caught his attention.

"Johannah."

Ronan stood up, making his way coolly over to me. His universal weapon glowed amethyst as the orb continued lighting it up.

"You know what's wrong, Johannah." His voice became laced with fury.

A hard slap from his fist hit my cheekbone and I pounded to the brickwork floor.

"You promised not to hurt our son!"

Shock filled Ronan's eyes at this new revelation. "Forgive me, Johannah. Please-"

I cut him off. "Why did you hurt me? You promised not to!"

"Johannah..." He began gently, coddling my hair from my face. "I have not seen you. When did you find out the gender of my heir?"

"It doesn't matter, Ronan. I'm leaving you for good and you'll never find me!" I ran out of the throne room sobbing.

Ronan exhaled, the entire room hearing the overwhelming sigh that emptied his lungs.

He felt that he had lost me forever this time.


End file.
